


A Joyous Song

by sperrywink



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, not a boyband, smiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/">fic_promptly</a> prompt by peaceful_sands:<br/><a href="http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/279809.html?thread=10356737">The Losers, Jensen or Cougar, the full watt power of Jensen's smile</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Joyous Song

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I will write them as an actual boyband. :-)

The Losers like to act as if Jensen is a trial that they bear. He talks too much about the craziest things, he programs in his boxers with his nakedness proudly shared, and has forgotten his gun more than once. What outsiders don’t realize is that Jensen is also the best tech they’ve ever had, his chatter soothes their frayed nerves more often than not, and even the gun thing might have been more of an issue if he wasn’t so good at hand-to-hand.

None of them fronts more than Cougar. When Jensen joins the Losers, following behind Clay chattering away like a six-year-old on a school trip, asking questions and making comments too fast for Clay to answer, he smiles at the rest of them when Clay pushes him through the door of their barracks. Actually, that isn’t strong enough. He _beams_ at them like they are his long-lost, best friends. His teeth gleam in the fading light, and his eyes are cheerful and full of good-will.

Cougar’s breath catches, and it feels like he never gets it back through the intervening years.

He has never believed in love at first sight before, but he can’t deny the depth of his feelings. The full watt power of Jensen’s smile is too much for his battered heart to resist. So he orbits around Jensen’s sunny presence, always a hair’s away from smiling himself.

He tries to maintain his prior demeanor: quiet, hard, cold. He knows he fails miserably. He thinks Clay is the first to notice the change in him. Clay worries about Cougar and Jensen sharing quarters, so he is watching them closely to see if Jensen is going to get shot by Cougar in the middle of the night. 

Jensen isn’t only _not_ in danger of being shot, Cougar finds his ability to relax and enjoy their downtime greatly improved. Usually he sleeps poorly with others around. Actually usually he sleeps poorly all the time, but at the first sign of agitation, half-asleep Jensen starts talking nonsense, and Cougar wakes up confused and disoriented, wondering why he is dreaming of soccer and computers, but not terrified or on edge.

So Clay notices, but seems to shrug it off. Cougar is glad that he can sidestep that discussion. 

Roque is the next to notice. He not-so-jokingly says he is going to knife Jensen if he doesn’t shut up, and when he moves towards Jensen, Cougar is right there in his way. Cougar’s red-hot fury catches even him by surprise.

Roque raises his eyebrow, and then smirks. “Oh, is that how it is,” he says.

Cougar just raises his eyebrow in return. It’s obvious that’s how it is. Roque starts chuckling, his anger forgotten, and he goes back to sharpening his knives. Roque also accepts it without further discussion, so Cougar is off the hook again, since Jensen didn’t stop talking long enough to notice anything.

Pooch and Jensen figure it out together. Cougar is returning from the range when he stumbles upon them talking in the barracks. He slows down to hear what they are saying, and then shakes his head because what they are talking about is nonsense. Jensen is saying, “We all fit a type. We’re like a boyband. Clay is the flirty one, Roque is the crazy one, Cougar is the quiet one, you’re the sweet one, and I’m the comic relief.”

Pooch says, “You’re right you’re the comic relief, but why am I the sweet one? I’m a badass.”

“Well yeah, we’re badass, but a badass boyband.” Jensen leans over with a smile that Cougar knows means nothing, and says to Cougar, “What do you think? Are we a boyband or are we a boyband?”

Cougar shakes his head, hides his own smile, and responds, “I will never sing.”

“But dancing is on the table? Sweet!” 

Cougar is left speechless by the images of dancing with Jensen floating inside his brain, but Pooch picks up the mantle. “Why do you always encourage him? You didn’t used to be like this, Cougar.”

“What? What was Cougar like?” Jensen is now leaning towards Pooch eagerly.

Cougar glares at Pooch, but Pooch ignores him in favor of leaning towards Jensen and saying, “Menacing. The dude was menacing. I was more worried about him killing us in our sleep than I am of Roque.”

They both turn to look at Cougar, who is trying to get his hardcore killer face on, but Jensen is looking deep in his eyes, and he knows his face softens. Jensen declares, “I don’t believe it! Not our little pussycat!”

Pooch is looking between them, and Cougar can see the realization dawning on his face. He glares at Pooch, but Pooch just holds up his hands, and says, “Don’t look at me like that. I never want details!”

Now Jensen is looking between Pooch and Cougar. “I don’t get it. Details about what?”

“Cougar will explain,” Pooch says, as he darts out of the room.

Not up for facing Jensen, Cougar moves to follow, but Jensen lightly grabs his wrist. “Cougs?”

“De nada.”

Jensen squeezes his wrist slightly. “Could it become something?”

Cougar stills. His eyes dart to look at Jensen, who is looking hopeful back. Apparently Jensen hasn’t been as oblivious as he seemed. At first Cougar doesn’t know whether to flee or to follow his heart, but the longer Jensen holds his gaze, the more he accepts. So he eventually admits, “It is already more than I ever imagined.”

Jensen beams at him, his smile enough to light the room. Cougar’s heart clenches with pleasure and love. Jensen says, “Sweet! Wanna go to our room and make out?”

Cougar’s only response is to grasp Jensen’s hand from around his wrist and tug him up and over. Jensen moves easily into Cougar’s personal space, never afraid, always sure of his welcome. Sliding his free hand into the soft hair at the back of Jensen’s head, Jensen’s eyes are already closing as Cougar goes in for the kiss.

Cougar doesn’t believe in fairy tales, not anymore, but he swears he feels the earth move, and hears the birds sing a joyous song as their lips meet. Maybe they are in a boyband after all, or at least a Disney movie. Cougar wouldn’t mind, not if he gets to keep Jensen.


End file.
